My darling Naruto
by sailoronymoon
Summary: A story told in Sasuke's POV. SasukeNaruto. Full summary inside. Rated M for later chapters.


My darling Naruto

By: sailoronymoon

_DISCLAIMER: I have lost track of how many of these I've written. You know the drill. I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will. _

_You also know that flames are a no no. Constructive critism is okay, but no flamies. _

_Also, make sure you read the rules in my profile before submitting a review (Or better yet, before reading the story!). If you DO review, make sure it fits the criteria. You can ask questions in your reviews, or email me with any questions you may have and I'll be happy to answer them._

_Thanks. :D_

_This story is a Sasuke/Naruto fic. Just to be warned, there WILL be OOC-ness from Sasuke. Since like, this is told in his POV. ;; So no being all mad, kay? I'll try to keep him as EMO as I can. XD; Poor poor Sasuke._

_Hmm...so yeaaaahhh...not much else to say, so I guess that's iiit. Enjoy:D_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--One--

---Slumber.---

Orochimaru is dead. I killed him. I wander through the woods, searching. Searching for that place I once called home. It's here somewhere, because I can see the kunai's left by the junin while they were training. The wind blows slightly. It's a beautiful night. I look up at the sky. There's no clouds. Just stars. Brilliantly beautiful stars. They make me think of him...

I slap myself. I have to stop thinking about him. But I don't. I know I won't. Because inside, I want to be close to him. To hold him in my arms and tell him it's okay. To show him that someone out there actually cares about him. Well, besides Iruka that is. I sigh.

He's probably forgotten all about me now. Ah. It seems I'm there. I step out of the forest and look up at the big symbol for leaf. Konoha...my home. I carefully walk towards the entrance, but I'm stopped by some ninjas who are on look-out duty. Thank the gods I remembered to put on my konoha forehead protector before leaving. I tilt my head so they can see it, and one of them nods.

The gates open for me. Good. This makes things easier. Look, I'm back already and I haven't punched a single person. It's a record. Slowly I make my way to my old house. Opening the door, I find no spider webs, no dust, no anything. I blink. Well, that's different. I've been gone so long, I'd think there'd be some dust.

I feel it. A presence. I take out a kunai, and turn around, ready to strike. There's Kakashi, my old sensei. I put the Kunai down. "What?" I ask.

"If you're wondering why the house is so clean, I'd go check the bedroooom." Kakashi says in a sing-song voice. "Oh, and welcome back."

"How did you know I was back?" I ask him, staring into his eyes...or...more of eye, since the other one is covered by his forehead protector.

"I could sense your presence a mile a way, Sasuke." He replied, smiling. "He'll be happy to see you. And so will Sakura. Anyway, like I said, welcome back." He vanished. Well, might as well go see why the house is so clean.

Just in case, I keep the kunai in my hand, in case the person who cleaned my house is wanting to kill me. I can feel the presence of another, as I slowly creep closer to it. It seems to be coming from my room. The presence seems familiar, and yet, so different. Is it him?

Getting to my room, I quietly open the door and look around. There he is, asleep in my bed, the dark covers spread out everywhere. His clothes were thrown across the room. He's so messy. I shook my head as I picked up each article of clothing. It seemed that he was only sleeping in his shirt and boxers. I neatly fold his jacket and pants, and place them on the chair next to my desk. I pick up his forehead protector and look at it. He got it from Iruka, his best friend. I place that on top of the small pile and look back at the sleeping form.

I wonder if he notices that I'm here? He's shifting a bit in bed. Maybe I should surprise him. I walk over to the bed, and slide in it slowly, as to not wake him up. I'm not tired, so I don't need to sleep. I see him stirr. He'll be up soon. The sun is rising slowly.

It's time. The sun is up. I lay there, and wait. He stirrs again. I take a deep breath. He can now feel my presence, I'm sure of it. His face turns into a frown, and he opens an eye. God, his eyes are so beautiful. A bright blue, to match his sunshine yellow hair. He opens both his eyes now, and stares at me in uter shock. He rubs his eyes, and then stares at me again. Perhaps he thought he was dreaming.

Then I see it. That grin that I've been waiting forever for. He glomps me, and smiles like a little child. He's eighteen years old and hasn't changed a bit. "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he yells happily. I can't help but chuckle at him. He's so cute.

He stares at me, and I stare back into those bright blue eyes. I want to do it. Should I do it? Will he protest? "You're back?" he asks me. I nodd. "I've missed you! Hey...wait a second. Why aren't you trying to push me away?" There it is. The question I've been waiting for.

"I have my reasons." I say, and wrap my arms around him, hugging him back. His eyes widen once again, but he tightens his grip around me. He's so warm...just like I thought he would be. His head is on my chest, and I know he can hear my heart beating ever so fast. I think I should tell him...but...I don't know how. Should I just blurt it out? Should I be formal? Suddenly, the answer comes to me.

I break the hug, and he looks sad, but I don't care. I get off the bed, and kneel beside it, taking his hand in my own. I stare into his eyes, as deep as I can go. I can see the fear in his eyes. I take his hand, and I kiss it gently. There go his eyes again. Wide as a silver coin. I gently push him back onto the bed, and kiss his forehead. Then, I kiss his nose. I don't want to kiss him on his sweet lips, unless he wants me to.

He seems shocked, so I stop. I hear him whimper. He reaches up and pulls me down, wrapping his arms around me. It seems he feels the same way about me. I kiss his neck, from the bottom all the way to his lips, where I stop for a moment. Slowly, I brush my lips against his, and I feel a bit of regret in my stomach. I really don't know if I should be doing this. I feel like I'm taking advantage of him, but then he leans up and kisses me instead.

This time it's my turn to be shocked. He never did things like this. Ah well, I shrug it off. I break the kiss after a few moments, and lay next to him. He stares at me. "Sasuke-kuuun?" He says in that whiney tone of his.

"Hmm?" I reply, my eyes closed. I think sleep is comming for me, I can feel it.

"Do you love me?" He asks, completely serious in his question.

"Hnn..." I say, but I nodd. I open one eye and see that huge grin again. Well, that did it. He hugs me again, burying his head in my chest. I hold him close.

I sense a presence, so I let go of him. "Who's there?" I ask. He looks up, and stares at me. I get off the bed, and throw a kunai at the wall, where I see a figure flinch.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" says I voice that I recognize imediately as Iruka-sensei's. "Why did you have to bring me along on your little perverted trip Kakashi!" He's yelling at Kakashi, who appears to be right next to him. They both walk out of the shadows.

"Hey there Sasuke!" Kakashi says happily. I just stare at him angrilly. He's ruining my time with him!

"How long have you guys been watching us!" He asks Kakashi and Iruka.

"Hmm...since Sasuke kissed your hand!" Kakashi smiled again. He looked at them and glared.

"Go away! This is mine and Sasuke's time!" He hugs me protectively, and I hug him back. He's now glaring evily at them. I can see the fox that lives inside of him in his eyes. He's angry. It seems that Kakashi and Iruka can see it too, for they back away and dissapear. Good.

We lay back down, and I kiss his forehead again. He purrs. How cute. I stare into his eyes again, and all I can see is love, for me. I smile, a real, true smile. "Naruto..." I say softly, before kissing him again.

TBC!

------Author's Note.------

Mwahahahhaha, how did you like the first chapter? x3 I tried my hardest not to type "Naruto" anywhere except for the last sentence! I think I did a good job. Cuz you never know, he could have been talking about someone else, but it's kinda obvious that he was talking about Naruto.

Anyway, for those of you who were wondering, Kakashi and Iruka are a couple in this story, but they're not really that important, so I didn't say anything about it. There might be more hints about it in later chapters.

I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Before I'll write chapter two, I'll need five reviews! Then I'll be happy to continue for all of you lovely people:D I love writing!

Also, before reviewing, make sure you read the rules in my profile. Thankies!

---sailoronymoon

P.S. I'm sorry the chapter's so short! ;-; I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future!


End file.
